LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2013 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Thursday 10th March 2016 * Brent Reservoir: Green Sandpiper, Water Rail, 21 Common Snipe. (M Kirkland) * Brookmill Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) * Greenwich Ecology Park: Gadwall pair, Teal pair, Little Grebe, Red Kite over @14.40, Green Woodpecker, Goldcrest, 2 Siskin m & f, Oystercatcher on Heartbreak Hotel Pier (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) * London Wetland Centre: 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Redshank, 1 Common Snipe, 1m 2f Reed Bunting, 2m 1f Pintail, 1 Water Rail, several Cetti's Warblers a few Siskin (Martin Honey) *Sewardstone Marsh: 2 Curlew on the Patty pools from 09:15, flew off north at 09:50hrs. singing Chiffchaff, 3 Bullfinch (observer). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Firecrest in trees near boardwalk, Common Buzzard chased SSE by crows at 8.30am, several Cetti's Warblers, 3 Reed Bunting, Teal, Kingfisher (Chris Farthing) Wednesday 9th March 2016 * Antill Road E3: Male Blackcap in back garden (Harry Harrison) *Bow Creek: 2 Shelduck, 51 Teal, 12 Redshank and 1 Common Sandpiper at roost (N Senior) *Brookmill Park: Greylag n, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam) *East India Dock Basin: 2 Shelduck, 46 Teal, 13 Tufted, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Goldcrests, 2 Siskins 1 singing (N Senior) *Foots Cray: Kingfisher perched above river Cray by Edgington Way but no Egret today, Grey Wagtail at Ruxley roundabout (Ian Stewart) *Foots Cray Meadows: Pair Mute Swan, 3-4 Gadwall, 10+ Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, Water Rail showing well at end of Water Lane, Kingfisher or 2, Grey Wagtail, 10+ Song Thrush, 4 Mistle Thrush, Goldcrest, Nuthatch, c40 Magpie (Ian Stewart) (Hi Ian is the Water Rail viewed from the second bridge Bexley end ? Mike Amos used to see one here in the past in Winter ) * Greenford UB6: 3 Siskin on my garden feeders at 0730. (Martin Smith) * Harrow Recreation Ground (HA1): 34 Black-headed Gull, 54 Woodpigeon, 4 Mistle Thrush, 1 Fieldfare, 10 Redwing, 1 Common Gull. 1 Bat possible Myotis or Pipistrelles sp. (Shailesh Patel) * Leyton Flats/Snaresrbook: Firecrest in hollies by path to Gilberts Slade, singing Treecreeper, 3 Nuthatch, Siskin, Redwing calling, Green Woodpecker, 5 Shoveler, 4 Gadwall (Stuart Fisher) * London Wetland Centre: Shelduck main lake, Kingfisher on Sheltered Lagoon in front of nest bank, 8 singing Cetti's Warbler, 4 Common Snipe (2 wader scrape, 2 in fron t Headley hide), probably 4 Reed Bunting (3m 1f?) including 2 singing males, 1m 1f Stonechat grazing marsh, 2m 1f Pintail, 25 Wigeon, 2 Water Rail seen, 1m 1f Mandarin on grazing marsh (behaving like Wigeon, i.e. grazing) (Martin Honey). Woodcock reported by a visitor on edge of W bund. 28 Wigeon, 115 Cormorant, 29 Lapwing - many paired and some display, 195 Black-headed Gull, m Sparrowhawk, 4 Pied Wagtail, 39 Fieldfare flew NW (J.Wilczur) *Middlesex Filter Beds ~09:45 Little Egret feeding on the grass near the stones, Kingfisher flew up from the Old River and flashed through the trees towards the Waterworks. Nearby 2 male Siskin feeding from a puddle on the pavement near the w side of the green bridge from Hackney Marshes to Clapton Park (Alastair Dent) *Oakwood Park: 19+ Redwing, 3 Mistle Thrush incl pair nest building, male Blackcap sub-singing (Robert Callf) * Pinner: Read today that Carrion Crows live for four years. My resident Crow is at least ten. Gets fed well enough (Richard Francis). A partially leucistic Carrion Crow existed at Pinner Park Farm for the best part of fifteen years (JR). Oldest bird over 19 yrs (RSPB Handbook) * Pinner (HA5): Fieldfare & a single Redwing (Jon Ridge). * Purfleet: 1 Avocet, 1 Oystercatcher, 100+ Dunlin downriver (Fraser Simpson) * Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Water Rail, Peregrine, Kingfisher, Cetti's Warbler, 12 Pochard, pr Teal (Chris Farthing) * Whitehall, SW1: 1 Grey Wagtail singing from the buildings at the Trafalgar Square end of the road. (Dave de Silva) 'Tuesday 8th March 2016' *Alexandra Park: 50+ Redwing ground-feeding from trees in NE part of Golf-Course, spectacularly but unsuccessfully raided by male Sparrowhawk 16.15 pm (Jonathan Cooke). *Arnos Park: 5 male Siskin feeding in Alder (Robert Callf). *Black Park: Raven calling over car-park 11:30am. Out helping my sister walk her dog. She said, "Oh I wondered what that noise was, I hear it all the time around here"! (Richard Francis). *Beddington: 2 different 2CY Caspian Gulls on Main Lake at different times plus a possible adult, Water Rail, 23+ Snipe and 12 Lesser Redpoll. No sign of Iceland Gull 0800-1300 (Matt Palmer) *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret behind dam (Andrew Self) *Connaught Water: 20+ Teal, 2 Goosander, red-head Smew (possibly the escape that was here last winter), 2 Common Buzzard (Simon Papps) *Foots Cray: Little Egret in flooded field by Edgington Way 7am (Ian Stewart) *Horton Country Park: 250+ Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, Little Owl, 4 Bullfinch (observer? =Colin Manville?) *Lamorbey Park: Pair Mute Swan, pair Egyptian Geese, 7 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, Cormorant, Grey Wagtail, Goldcrest, singing Coal Tit (Ian Stewart) *Leatherhead, Common Meadow: 1 Little Egret, 4 Teal (2m 2f), 28 Redwing, 6 Goldcrest, 5 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Nuthatch (Neil Batten) *Pinner (HA5): 55 Redwing (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: Merlin at Wennington Marsh (Fraser Simpson) *Richmond Park: Skylark in field beside Two Storm Wood at 1.30pm (Peter Hart) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Sparrowhawk, Peregrine (Ian Stewart) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Firecrest showing very well in deciduous trees around new boardwalk at 2pm, easily viewable from New River Path (Chris Farthing) *Sutcliffe Park: Drake Teal, Little Grebe, 2 Chiffchaff, Green Sandpiper, Blackcap(m/F) (P Kite); Little Egret, Common Snipe, 2 Stock Dove (Conrad Ellam) 'Monday 7th March 2016' *Algernon Road, Lewisham: Male Blackcap in Garden (Conrad Ellam) *Armoury Road, Lewisham: Chiffchaff next to river (Conrad Ellam & Anita Gwynn) *Beddington, Restmoor Way: Little Egret (Colin Manville) *Brookmill Park: 2 Mute Swan, Sparrowhawk (Conrad Ellam) *Coopers Lane Road nr Fir & Pond Woods: 60+ Redwing (Robert Callf) *Eaton Park Road, N13: Tawny Owl singing in back gardens at 00:28 (Katy McGilvray) *Enfield Lock: drake Pintail on river just below Rifles at 10:40. Singing Chiffchaff at Swan & Pike Pool (Martin Shepherd) *Foots Cray: Little Egret in flooded field by Edgington Way, Grey Wagtail around B&Q (Ian Stewart) *Hackney Marsh, Wick Woodland: 14.00-14.15 2 Goldcrest, c. 20 Redwings ( Marcin Kempa) *Horton Country Park: Firecrest, Pond Wood (Colin Manville) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Common Snipe, 1m 1f Stonechat, 2m 1f Pintail, 1 singing Chiffchaff, 18 Wigeon, small flock of Siskin, Great Spotted Woodpecker on feeders (Martin Honey) *Mill Hill NW7: 3 Siskin 2♀ 1♂ on gdn feeders, a first! (Steve Blake) *Oxleas Wood: Firecrest, 10 plus Goldcrest, Kestrel, Treecreeper, Stock Dove (Ron Turner) *Pinner (HA5): 13 Redwing, Goldfinch & 2 Coal Tit (Jon Ridge). *Russia Dock Woodland: Firecrest still present, on left of footpath from globe pond at 08:45 (John Cadera) *Sewardstone Marsh: f. Stonechat on Patty Pool Mead fenceline (Martin Shepherd) *Staines Reservoir: 20 Teal, 2 Redshank, 5 Meadow Pipits, 10 Black-necked Grebes, 50c Wigeon, 350c Pochard, 2 Goldeneye, 4 Gadwall, 20c Fieldfare, Green Woodpecker (Sue Giddens) * Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Firecrest showing well briefly in Ash Wood at 12.50, having also shown well briefly in neighbouring Linden Graves at 12.30; also 6 Siskins, up to 6 Goldcrests, Stock Dove, 1-2 Ring-necked Parakeets, 1-2 Long-tailed Tits, Jay (Bob Watts and Alan Hobson). * Totteridge Valley: Little Egret, Mandarin, Teals, Nuthatch, Female Pheasant (Simon Worsfold) * Worcester Park: Little Egret Beverley Brook (Bob Smith) 'Sunday 6th March 2016' *Alexandra Palace: 10 plus Redwings in Grove, more in cricket scrub (Peter Corley). 25+ Redwing Grove 1430 (Bob Watts) *Blackwall Beach: late aft. 1 adult female Peregrine, 2 Caspian Gulls (1w/2cy, 2w/3cy), 4 Yellow-legged Gulls, 332 Herring Gulls, 24 Great Black-backed Gulls, 18 Lesser Black-backed Gulls, 40 Common Gulls, 4 Linnets (N Senior) *Brent Reservoir: Jack Snipe still from Heron Hide, 19 Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Cetti's Warbler & 2 Lesser Redpoll (Andrew Self, Roy Beddard) *Bury Farm, Edgwarebury, Middx. HA8: Great Grey Shrike viewable from Flood Relief Mound - if patient. Pedestrian access only from A41 along Environment Agency track. Please do not trespass on the Farm (displaying Lapwings) or disturb horses or riders (Bob Husband) *Canons Park, Edgware, Middx. HA8: Red Kite, Common Buzzard, c.40 Redwings, Fieldfare, 15 Starlings. Also Seven Acre Lake - Private Access - pair Goosander, Little Egret, Grey Wagtail, 2 pair plus 1 female Common Pochard, pair Tufted Duck (Bob Husband, NW London RSPB Group regular Birdwalk) *Claverhambury Carp Lakes: Red Kite, 2 Common Buzzard, 3 Red-legged Partridge, 3 Siskin, 2 Coal Tit, Treecreeper (Martin Shepherd) *Crossness: 8:00-11:00 Marsh Harrier, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 2 Oystercatcher, 20 Lapwing, 200 Dunlin, 1 Snipe, 5 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Curlew, 30 Redshank, 10 Shelduck, 40 Wigeon, 30 Gadwall, 45 Teal, 5 Shoveler, 3 Meadow Pipit, 2 Cetti's Warbler (George Kalli) Little Gull '''1w flew SE over sewage works at 11:55 (John Archer). *Finsbury Park: 3 Red-crested Pochard (James Palmer) *Foots Cray: Little Egret on flooded field by Edgington Way - this looks a pretty good area for waders now and in the next couple of months (Ian Stewart) *Footscray Meadows: Pair Mute Swan, Mallard, 10 Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, c 50 Black-headed Gull, Herring Gull over, 2 Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker (drumming), Green Woodpecker (heard only), Kingfisher (perched), Grey Wagtail, Nuthatch, Jay, c30 Jackdaw ( conservative estimate), Chaffinch, flock of Goldfinch, Greenfinch (h) ( Mike Amos). *KGV Reservoir: Slavonian Grebe South basin N/W corner, Red-legged Partridge, 5 Common Buzzard, Red Kite, Green Sandpiper, Common Snipe (Neville Smith); also redhead Smew SE corner of south basin, 10 Goosanders, 23 Goldeneye (Sean Huggins) *Lamorbey Park: Pair Mute Swan, 7 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, Green Woodpecker, 2+ Goldcrest, 3+ Coal Tit, Siskin (Ian Stewart) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: Nuthatch, 40+ Tufted Duck, 12+ Shoveler (James Heal) *Mudchute Park: male Sparrowhawk, 4 'alba' Wagtails NW, 2 Meadow Pipits, 3 Redwings, 2 Chiffchaffs, 4 Goldcrests, 5 Greenfinches, 2 Siskins, 9 Chaffinches (N Senior) *Muswell Hill N10, Queen's Wood: 10:00 '''Common Redpoll (pair), 3 Stock Dove (Tony Jakeman) *Pinner (HA5): Red Kite over west at 14:15, 36 Redwing, Fieldfare, Mistle Thrush, Coal Tit, 2 Long-tailed Tit, singing Goldcrest, Pied Wagtail, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jay, Jackdaw & 6 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: Merlin Wennington Marshes mid-pm, 2 Short-eared Owls (Sean Huggins) *Rotherhithe: Firecrest in Russia Dock Woodland by footpath between Globe Pond and Downton Pond; also Kingfisher and Song Thrush (Richard Bonser, Richard Page-Jones). *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Female Blackcap in garden, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Coal Tit (Ian Stewart) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Mediterranean Gull (James Palmer) *Stoneleigh KT17: 10 Siskin and 4 Lesser Redpoll coming to bird feeders in The Glade all day (Neil Batten) *Ten Acre Wood area: Pheasant calling, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 7/8 Lapwing (some displaying), Snipe, Kingfisher, 13+ Skylark (2 singing), singing Treecreeper, 3 Goldcrest, c80 Redwing (feeding in paddock beside wood), 7 Fieldfare, 7 Reed Bunting (2 singing), 25+ Linnet (1 singing in hedge) (Neil Anderson) *Totteridge Valley: Chiffchaff, 10 Lapwing, 14 Pied Wagtail at Frith Manor; 3 Tawny Owls (2m, 1f) calling near Darlands Lake (Ian Ellis) *Walthamstow Marshes: Stonechat, 2 Egyptian Goose (Jon Agar), all 3 wintering Stonechat together on the east fence of Bomb Crater Field at 16:15 (Alastair Dent) *Wanstead Flats: 2 singing Skylark, 2 Meadow Pipit, pr of Stock Dove, 9 Shoveler, 13+ Tufted Duck, 4 Pochard, 4 Egyptian Goose, Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 1 Water Rail, 1 Siskin, 1 Song Thrush, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Egyptian Geese (G.Gram); 2 Water Rail SE corner Shoulder of Mutton, Great Crested Grebe, Little Grebe, 48 Shoveler, 26 Teal, 3 Gadwall, 6 Tufted Duck, 4 Pochard, 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Goldcrest, 16 Redwing (Nick Croft); Nuthatch, 4+ Goldcrest in Bush Wood (James Heal) f Blackcap, Coal Tit (Bob Vaughan) *West Putney: Snow Bunting flew N calling 08.30 (R.Kaye) 'Saturday 5th March 2016' *Amwell NR: ad Kittiwake 09.05-09.10, also 2 1st-W Caspian Gull, Smew '''still (Twitter) *Barnes Common: Firecrest, SW corner near ponds; also 6 Redwing (Rich Petley) *Brent Reservoir: Jack Snipe from Heron Hide, 12 Common Snipe, Little Egret, 3 Water Rail, 5 drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker & 1 Fieldfare (Andrew Self) *Ealing (W13): Male (un-ringed) Blackcap still in garden this morning and singing (Bill Haines). *Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Grebe, Siskin, Lesser Redpoll (John Buhell per Conrad Ellam) *Hampstead Heath: 2 Gadwall (1st Pond), 10 Redwing (Parl Hill), nearby front garden, female Blackcap on Magnolia Blossom. Aw! (Greengrandad) *Holland Park:remains of female Pheasant provisionally identified from feathers(F.O'Sullivan) *Lamorbey Park: Mute Swan, 16 Canada Geese, pair Egyptian Geese, c40 Mallard, 9 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, Grey Heron, Sparrowhawk, 10+ Moorhen, 6+ Coot, 5+ Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 10+ Redwing (much chattering), Jay, 2 Jackdaw, 2+ Siskin. Unusually NO Goldcrest recorded today! (Ian Stewart) *Little Britain Cowley/ Iver: Chiffchaff, 2 Grey Wagtails (Sue Giddens) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Redshank, 1 Shelduck, 1 Buzzard high over main lake heading SE, c.160 Cormorant, several Pied Wagtail, Stonechat, 1 drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, several Cetti's warbler singing (Martin Honey & B. Page) 2 Pintail, 2 Sparrowhawk (displaying), 2 Stonechat, 1 Common Snipe, 4 Siskin, 2 Redshank, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker, 34 Shoveler (Thomas Gibson) *Middlesex Filter Beds: ~11:30: Reed Bunting calling in the bed nearest the Hackney Marshes gate, Little Egret perched in the bushes on the bank of the Old River Lea (Alastair Dent); 3.30 Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail (Neil Verlander) *Oxford Street: Great Tit calling outside Selfridges (Nathalie Mahieu). *Pinner (HA5): 42 Redwing, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Long-tailed Tit, singing Goldcrest, Green Woodpecker, Jackdaw over south & 6 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: '''Caspian Gull (BirdGuides) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Peregrine, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 2 Jackdaw, c10 Chaffinch, c10 Goldfinch and 12+ Greenfinch the largest number of finches in my garden for a while (Ian Stewart) *Staines reservoirs: Shoveler, Goldeneye, 7 Black-necked Grebe, Buzzard, Pochard, Wigeon, 6 Meadow Pipit (Eugene Dillon-Hooper) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Water Rail, Cetti's Warbler, Little Egret, Grey Wagtail, Reed Bunting, 65 Common Gull (Chris Farthing) *Tooting Bec Common: Firecrest very vocal and still showing well in Bedford woods. 9 am (Will Rose) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Little Egret, c30 Redwing, 5 Fieldfare, 4 Bullfinch, male Kestrel, 9 Teal (John Colmans) *Victoria Park (dawn chorus bird walk): 3 Sparrowhawk, Firecrest, 2 Green Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, 9 Red-crested Pochard, Fieldfare, Redwing, Mistle Thrush (Chris Farthing) *Wallington (TQ290631): Ad Male Blackcap in garden, also 2 Goldcrest (Arjun Dutta) *Wanstead Flats: Chiffchaff, 3 singing Skylark (Tony Brown); 8 Shoveler, 3 Pochard, 16 Tufted Duck, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Linnet, 2 Grey Wagtail (Bob Vaughan) *Wanstead Park: 18 Teal (Heronry), Tufted Duck (Bob Vaughan) *Westbourne Park Grand Union Canal: 3 Grey Wagtail, Peregrine, 2 Greylag Geese (F.O'Sullivan). *Yeading (Glencoe Rd): 3 Fieldfare seen in bush from bus (Neil Anderson) 'Friday 4th March 2016' *Blackwall Beach: late aft 1 2w/3cy Caspian Gull, 3 Yellow-legged Gulls, 2 Grey Wagtails (N Senior) * Broadwater Lake, Harefield: 21 Chiffchaff along the R. Colne incl. one probable abietinus bird, 7 singing Cetti's Warbler between the yacht club and the causeway, 3 Goosander on the river also plus 9 Reed Bunting in the Dogwood and Willows which are the first of the March passage birds through the Colne Valley, 16 Wigeon on the lake but wildfowl numbers now reducing weekly ( John Edwards). * Forty Hall/Turkey Brook: Kingfisher, 2 Siskin (James Palmer) * Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: Peregrine Falcon (adult female), Siskin (1 male/3 female), Tufted Duck (pair), Little Grebe, Goldcrest (John Bushell) * Hackney Downs: 15:30 4 Mistle Thrush, 2 being mobbed by Magpies (S. Barry) * Harrow Lodge Park, RM12: Grey Wagtail, Great Spotted Woodpecker, pair of Great Crested Grebe (K Midgley) * Horton Country Park; 1 Firecrest in pond woods, also Little Owl (John Gordon) * Kensal Green Cemetery and St Mary’s Cemetery: 4 Stock Dove, 3 Green Woodpecker, 2 Redwing, Chaffinch (singing), Peacock Butterfly (Charlie Farrell) *Leyton: 5 Siskin over ASDA car park (JW Davies) *Margravine Cemetery: 2 Peregrine Falcon, c4 Goldcrest, c14 Redwing (Charlie Farrell) *Millwall Outer Dock: 2 Egyptian Geese, 1 male Peregrine, 1 1w/2cy Yellow-legged Gull, 4 Siskins (N Senior) *Hampstead Heath: Water Rail showing well on small pools by feeders Bird Pond also pair of Kingfishers (Allan Stewart) *London Wetland Centre: at least 3 Stonechat (1m 2f), 2 Common Snipe wader scrape, 1 Redshank and 2 Pied Wagtail grazing marsh, 2m 1f Pintail, 1 Pheasant (probable juv male), drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, displaying Lapwing and Black-headed Gulls, 2 adult Great Black-backed Gulls (Martin Honey) *Orpington: Cray River. Little Egret behind the bread factory,stirring up the silt by paddling. Grey wagtail further along back of Nugent. Very plump female blackcap by Halfords. 12:00 Jo East *Oxleas Wood: 2 Firecrest, 30+ Goldcrest, Common Buzzard, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, Jackdaw, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Songthrush (R.Turner). *Petts Wood: 1+ Firecrest in usual area near the compost mound, more vocal than previous visits and often singing, 4 Canada Geese, Common Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, 15+ Common Gull, 4+ Green Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, 10+ Goldcrest, 2+ Nuthatch, 3+ Treecreeper, 50+ Jackdaw, Siskin (Ian Stewart) (Hi Ian Where is the compost mound please? I'd like to have a look for these Jo East) The mound is along the bridle path off the A208 and parallel to Manor Park. Good way in is the path from Riverwood Lane, carry on to the bridle path and turn right, the grass mound is approx 50M along and the birds are usually in hollies (IS) Thanks - Will try & get along this week JE *Pinner (HA5): 53 Redwing (Jon Ridge). *Pinner (Marsh Road): Red Kite over the railway bridge at 12:49 (Jon Ridge). *Pinner Park Farm: Peregrine Falcon, male Kestrel, 2 Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Little Owl, 2 Little Egret, pair of Teal, 133 Redwing, 18 Fieldfare, 2 Mistle Thrush, Grey Wagtail, 11 Stock Dove, 35 Jackdaw, 3 Jay, 11 Goldfinch, 2 Long-tailed Tit, Coal Tit, Great Spotted Woodpecker & 2 Nuthatch (Jon Ridge). *Rammey Marsh: 3 Goosander (2 male and 1 female) (James Palmer) *Rayners Lane: Chiffchaff in garden (Tim Rymer) *Rotherhithe - Stave Hill Ecological Park: Firecrest (showing well in bushes opposite Downtown Pond), 4 Goldcrest, Green Woodpecker, 2 Jay, 4 Siskin, Kingfisher, Sparrowhawk, Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush (Richard Page-Jones) *Stockley Park, West Drayton: 2 Egyptian Goose, 1 Kestrel. (Roger Dewey) *Stoneleigh KT17: 10 Siskin again present in The Glade am, also 1 Grey Wagtail over and 3 Stock Dove (Neil Batten) *Tooting Bec Common: Firecrest in Bedford Woods about 3pm, location as yesterday (Steve Woolfenden & Alan Wilkinson) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Male Firecrest '''still in Holly Ash Wood 1225 at least singly continuously, Chiffchaff Scrapyard Meadow, 2 Goldcrest (Bob Watts) *Trent CP: Male '''Firecrest still (much more showy today, hints of song too), 2 Red-legged Partridge on nearby farmland just east of London Loop entrance to park, 6 Siskin, Mandarin on lower lake, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 2 Common Buzzard (M Kirkland) *Walthamstow Marshes: 08:30 - 09:30: 10 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush (front paddocks), 2 Egyptian Geese (rear paddocks), 3 Stonechat, 3 Meadow Pipit (Bomb Crater Field), 2 Jackdaw flying south down the flood relief channel (Alastair Dent) *Wanstead Flats: Stonechat still Cat & Dog (JH), 4-5 Skylark, Meadow Pipit, 2 Redwing, 9 Shoveler, 8 Egyptian Goose, 5 Tufted Duck, 2 Pochard, 2 Little Grebe (Nick Croft/James Heal) *Wanstead Park: Water Rail, 14 Teal, 6 Tufted Duck, 2 Pochard, Gadwall, 10+ Redwing, 2 Chiffchaff, singing Goldcrest, 14+ Siskin, Great Crested Grebe, Little Grebe, Peregrine Falcon, Kestrel (Nick Croft/James Heal) 'Thursday 3rd March 2016' *Bexley DA5 (Coldblow field): mixed flock of 300+ Woodpigeon and Stock Dove, Green Woodpecker, 1+ Rook, 50+ Jackdaw, 20+ Linnet (Ian Stewart) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam). *Cornmill Meadows: 4 Common Buzzard, Red Kite, Kingfisher, Common Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail, singing Reed Bunting, 40+ Siskin, possible Mealy Redpoll (just N of hide - quite pale/grey and lacking buff tones, but could just be bleached Lesser Redpoll?) (Simon Papps) *Foots Cray: Little Egret in flooded field by Edgington Way (Ian Stewart) *Foots Cray Meadows: Pair Mute Swan, 4 Canada Geese over, pair Egyptian Geese, 15 Tufted Duck, 4 Little Grebe, Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Water Rail, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, Redwing, Chiffchaff, 6+ Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch, 3+ Jay, pair Bullfinch (Ian Stewart) *Gallions Reach: 2 Curlew, 2 Oystercatcher, 20+ Redshank (KJMcmanus) *Hackney Marshes: Wick Wood - 10+ Siskin in alder trees next to canal (JW Davies) *Hogsmill SF: Common Buzzard SW at 10:25 (Nick Tanner). *London Wetland Centre: 1m Pintail, 3 Common Snipe, 28 Wigeon, 1 Water Rail, 1 Redshank, 7 singing/calling Cetti's Warbler, 4 Stock Dove, 4 Fieldfare, 1m 1f Stonechat (Martin Honey); Pintail, Wigeon, Pochard, Teal, Redshank, Cetti's Warbler (heard), 4-5 Stonechat, Siskin, 2 Reed Bunting, Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 1 Little Grebe, 3 Fieldfare, 15 Redwing (Eugene Dillon-Hooper). pr Ring-necked Parakeet copulating, Cetti's Warbler (good views), Goldcrest, c40 Redwing (near entrance) (Charlie Farrell) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: singing Nuthatch in court grounds, Coal Tit, 2 Siskin, singing Grey Wagtail (Stuart Fisher) *Leyton Tip Area: Adult Yellow-legged Gull, 5 Siskin over, Common Buzzard over S, 7 Meadow Pipit, 5 Jackdaw (Jamie Partridge) *Maple Lodge NR, Maple Cross: 1 pr Great Crested Grebe at nest (Roger Dewey) *Oxleas Wood: 4 Siskin, 12+ Goldcrest, Song Thrush, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Kestrel, Tawny Owl (calling), Nuthatch (R.Turner]?'') *Pinner (HA5): 82 Redwing, Fieldfare, Coal Tit & Goldcrest (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: Short-eared Owl at Serin Mound (Fraser Simpson) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Sparrowhawk, Peregrine, 3 Stock Dove E, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest, Jackdaw E (Ian Stewart) *Staines Reservoir: 6 Black-necked Grebe, 30+ Goldeneye, Pintail ( Jim Sweetland); '''Ferruginous Duck', among Pochard on west bank of North Basin (M. Kirkland). *Southwark Park: pair Egyptian Goose with 5 young, 1 Little Grebe, 8 Shoveler, 34 Tufted Duck (John Cadera) *Stockers Lake: Mealy Redpoll, 'pr. Siskin, probable Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (only heard drumming, c. 1.5 second bursts), 1m Red-Crested Pochard (3m, 1f reported by others), Oystercatcher, Red Kite, Sparrowhawk, Stock Dove. 63 Wigeon on flooded field at Stockers Farm, Little Owl reported there too (M. Kirkland). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: pr Teal, 3 Reed Bunting, Sparrowhawk, Cetti's Warbler, Redwing, pr Great Spotted Woodpecker, pr Great Crested Grebe (Chris Farthing) *Stoneleigh KT17: Small flock of 10 Siskin again present in The Glade am (Neil Batten) *Tooting Bec Common: Firecrest still present in Bedford woods 8.20am . Try 3rd path in from bridge in tall trees covered by ivy near newly cleared area. (Will Rose) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Coal Tit vocal Ash Wood, Chiffchaff singing softly Scrapyard Meadow, 2 Goldcrest (Bob Watts) *Uxbridge: 1 Little Egret by R Frays, Cowley Road. (Roger Dewey) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Goldeneye (3m, including 2 displaying, 4f), Sparrowhawk f, Kingfisher, 3 Cettis warbler. (Matt Cunningham) *Wanstead Flats: 19 Shoveler, 8 Egyptian Goose, 17 Shoveler, 6 Pochard, 3 Little Grebe, 5 Redwing, singing Blackbird, 4-5 Skylark (3 singing), Meadow Pipit, Redpoll, 15 + Greenfinch, Kestrel (Nick Croft) 'Wednesday 2nd March 2016 *Alexandra Park: Siskin heard 0648 nursery (Bob Watts) Kingfisher (Dominic Mitchell per Bob Watts) *Barking Bay: 46 Shelduck, c.170 Golden Plover over and settled on south shore mudflats, 4 Curlew, 1 Common Sandpiper, 3 Yellow-legged Gulls, 1 1w/2cy Kittiwake flew downstream, 1 m Stonechat (N Senior) *Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens: 1 Tawny Owl (near old nest site before flying to the Leafyard) (Charlie Farrell) *Lamorbey Park: Mute Swan lower lake (probably 2), 7 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, Kingfisher with small fish prey, Pied Wagtail, 2 Mistle Thrush, 5+ Goldcrest, Coal Tit, singing Chaffinch (Ian Stewart) *Leyton Tip: Adult and 1st winter Yellow-legged Gulls. (Jamie Partridge) *Pinner (HA5): 41 Redwing, 2 Long-tailed Tit & 2 Coal Tit (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: 2 Oystercatcher (Fraser Simpson) *Queens Park NW2: c40 Redwing (Charlie Farrell) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Grey Heron S chased by Herring Gull, m Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest, Jackdaw over (Ian Stewart) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Peregine, Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, Kingfisher, Little Egret, Reed Bunting, courting pr Great Crested Grebe, Goldcrest (Chris Farthing) *Wanstead Flats: 2 singing Skylark, 13 Shoveler, 4 Pochard, 2 Tufted Duck, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Little Grebe, 100+ frogs in Angel pond (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 24 Teal, 30 Shoveler, 15 Tufted Duck, 2 Pochard, 3 Little Grebe, 10+ Siskin, 20+ Goldfinch, 20+ Redwing, 2 Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Boston Manor Park: 5-6 Reed Bunting, 3 Mandarin, 4 Shoveler, 15 Tufted duck, lots of Blue, Great and Long-tailed Tits, Parakeets, Blackbirds, Robins, Black-headed Gulls, a few Coot, Moorhen and Canada Geese. (Eugene Dillon-Hooper) 'Tuesday 1st March 2016' *Acton Cemetery: Kestrel, c25 Redwing, Mistle Thrush (Charlie Farrell) *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret behind dam (Andrew Self) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Camley Street Park: 2 Lesser Redpoll briefly at 12.45 (Colin Brooks) *Erith: Thames Path from Corinthian Manorway to Crabtree Manorway: 2 Rock Pipit, 70 Redshank, 50 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Dunlin, 4 Shelduck, 3 Oystercatcher, 7 Ringed Plover (Nick S) *Grovelands Park: 22 Shoveler 13m 9f, Firecrest in holly near Seaforth Grdns side entrance (Robert Callf) *Hampstead: Garden - Long-tailed Tit and male Blackcap dangling on my fat balls. Don't see that every day! (Greengrandad) Thankfully, sounds painful ;) *Hendon - Peel Centre: Peregrine Falcon on (soon to be demolished?) tower block overlooking tube line (K Watts) *Lamorbey Park: Great Crested Grebe (my first here this year after missing Mike's bird the other day, presumably a restless male from Danson), 2 Egyptian Geese (seems that the bird the other day was playing dead- part of a courtship ritual?), 6 Tufted Duck, 2 Peregrines, Kingfisher, Goldcrest, 4+ Siskin (Ian Stewart) *London Wetland Centre: Yellow-legged Gull, Bittern (Main Lake), 4 Pintail, Little Egret (Grazing Marsh) (S.Barry) *Northolt & Greenford CP ( Smith's farm scrape): PM 15 Snipe, 2 Male 1 Female Shoveler (Martin Smith) *Pinner (HA5): female Blackcap, Coal Tit & Goldfinch on feeding apparatus, Goldcrest, female Sparrowhawk & 2 Jackdaw (Jon Ridge); later, Long-tailed Tit & 31 Redwing (JR). *Purfleet: 1st-w Iceland Gull '''on opposite side of river at Darent creek mouth (Fraser Simpson) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Great Spotted Woodpecker, singing Goldcrest, 3 Siskin in garden briefly (Ian Stewart) *Sutcliffe Park: Drake Teal, Green Sandpiper, Common Snipe (Conrad Ellam) *Trellick Tower: Peregrine (F.O'Sullivan) '''Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}